A Ghost Boy is My Couple (Reincarnation)
by BaekYeolShip
Summary: "4 hari lagi bulan purnama akan tiba. Aku mohon bantuan dari mu, temukan pasangan kalung yang telah aku berikan padamu" "apa! Aku berpasangan dengan hantu! Kau gila!" Taemin menarik sudut bibirnya "kita lihat saja nanti Kai"... Kai EXO, Taemin SHINee inside. with OC and others.
1. Chapter 1

annyeong...

ini FF temen Stut loh, karena lagi nggak ada inspirasi buat bikin yang baru, jadi ku publish deh FF temenku,

jgn lupa Review ya... *bow bareng cast FF ini*

.

* * *

.

Real Author: Gerhana Rizki Candra Wahyuni, twitter: RCW117_Nana

Cast: Han Ririn (OC), Kim Jongin, Lee Taemin and others

Genre: romance, horror (maybe), mystery, little angst (maybe) etc.

Rate: NC-17 (mollaseo~)

안녕하세요 para readers :) ini pertama kalinya aku nge posting FF loh ya~~~. Mohon maaf kalo ada beberapa ide, jalan cerita yang sama dengan FF yang lain. FF ini Pure from my imagination, walaupun ada sebagian scene yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film dan juga kartun :D. Jika ada kekurangan/kesalah tulisan semacam typo dan kegajean kata-kata harap dimaklumi ne, karena saya hanya manusia biasa.

OK, NO BASHING! Enjoy this fanfiction.

I need your comment and your suggestion after reading my Fanfic :) so, let's read it :D

정말 감사합니다 ^^ (jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^) *bow*

.

* * *

.

JEGER! Bunyi petir yang menggelegar disertai hembusan angin yang kencang di tengah malam yang sunyi membangunkan seorang yeoja yang tertidur pulas dikamarnya.

"Astaga! Dingin skali" gumam yeoja yg tengah terduduk di ranjangnya, dilihatnya jendela kamar miliknya terbuka "pantas saja dingin" ujar yeoja itu. Perlahan yeoja itu bangun dari ranjangnya untuk menutup jendela yang tengah terbuka lebar.

.

BRAK!

.

Sedetik kemudian jendelanya tertutup kembali membuat yeoja itu terperanjat kaget "aish! Menyebalkan" gumam yeoja itu lalu kembali menuju ranjangnya.

KREK! Bunyi sebuah benda yang bergeser membuat yeoja itu terhenti.

"bunyi apa itu?" Tanya yeoja itu.

'Han Ririn' samar-samar terdengar suara seorang namja tengah memanggil namanya.

"siapa itu?!" Pekik Ririn, tubuh yeoja itu mulai bergetar. Derapan kaki mulai terdengar dipendengaran Ririn, bunyinya semakin lama semakin nyaring.

"heh! Siapa kau?! Jangan pernah menakutiku!" Tantang Ririn.

.

JEGER!

.

Sebuah kilat muncul membuat sedikit cahaya dikamar Ririn, mata yeoja itu menangkap ada seseorang yg berdiri dihadapannya. Bulu kuduk yeoja itu serasa berdiri.

"siapa kau?!" Pekik Ririn lagi. TAP! Lampu kamar Ririn seketika menyala, yeoja itu serasa berhenti bernafas ketika melihat seorang namja yang berdiri dihadapannya tetapi kaki namja itu tak terlihat.

"si..siapa k..kau?" Tanya Ririn gugup, namja itu lalu menjatuhkan kalung yang ada ditangannya kelantai dan WUSH! Sedetik kemudian namja itu menghilang dan lampu pun kembali mati. Ririn memegang dadanya yg terasa sesak lalu sedetik kemudian yeoja itu jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

.

#Day 1

Kring~

Alarm pagi membangunkan seorang yeoja yang sedang tertidur dilantai.

"Aigo, aku mimpi buruk semalam" gumam yeoja itu lalu berdiri, dilihatnya sebuah benda berupa kalung yang tergeletak begitu saja dihadapannya.

"Jadi..malam tadi aku tidak bermimpi?" Tanyanya heran, yeoja itu mengambil kalung yang berbentuk segitiga tersebut.

"kalung apa ini? Unik skali" yeoja itu mengamati kalung tersebut. Tapi sebuah suara seorang wanita memanggilnya terlebih dahulu

"Ririn-ah! Saatnya mandi, nanti kau terlambat!"

"ne eomma!" Sahut yeoja yang bernama Ririn itu.

Ririn lalu bergegas menaruh kalung tersebut di tasnya lalu bergegas mandi.

"Eomma, aku pergi dulu ne annyeong!" Pekik Ririn sembari mengecup pipi eommanya itu lalu berlari menaiki sepeda mini miliknya

"ne! Hati-hati" balas eommanya.

.

Ririn mengayuh sepedanya cepat menuju kampusnya, ia tak ingin terlambat untuk yang pertama kalinya. Sekitar 20 menit yeoja itu mengayuh sepedanya, akhirnya ia pun sampai. Peluh mengalir deras di kening mulus yeoja tersebut.

"masih ada waktu 25 menit! Hah daebak Rin!" Ririn menyeka keringatnya lalu berjalan menuju ke taman sekolah yang terlihat masih sangat sepi.

"Dasar pemalas, tinggal 25 menit lagi mereka belum juga datang" gumam Ririn, yeoja itu lalu teringat dengan kalung tadi, baru saja yeoja itu membuka tasnya sebuah angin cukup deras menerpa tubuhnya.

"yak! Ada angin deras di pagi hari aneh skali" Ririn menautkan alisnya.

'Han Ririn' samar-samar Ririn mendengar suara yang ia dengar malam tadi. Nafas yeoja itu mulai tercekat.

"aku mohon jangan dekati aku! Aku tidak punya salah apapun" gumam Ririn dengan nada bergetar. Sekelebat bayangan mulai muncul.

"ya Tuhan selamatkan aku!" Gumam Ririn pelan. Yeoja itu memutarkan kepalanya ke kanan. Terlihat seorang namja tengah duduk di sampingnya sembari menatapnya tajam.

"..." Ririn berusaha berteriak tapi nihil, suara Ririn tak terdengar sama sekali

"..." Ririn memegang kerongkongannya.

Yeoja itu benar-benar ketakutan sekarang. Tiba-tiba tangan namja itu bergerak menyentuh leher Ririn. Tangan namja itu terasa dingin,

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Pekik Ririn tanpa suaranya. Namja itu masih memegang leher Ririn. Tiba-tiba sebuah kalung terjuntai di leher yeoja itu, kalung segitiga yang ia dapatkan kemarin malam. Namja itu menunjuk ke arah cincin segitiga yang Ririn pakai. Tak lama kemudian namja itu menghilang.

.

AKH!

.

Ririn terperanjat dari tidurnya "hanya mimpi! Syukurlah" gumam Ririn

"Han Ririn! Kau tertidur huh?!" Pekik Cha gyosunim, dosen tergalak di universitas Ririn.

"a..anio gyosunim" bantah Ririn "Han Ririn kau keluar!" Pekik Cha gyosunim, Ririn terperanjat mendengarnya.

"n..ne gyosunim. Jisunghamnida" Ririn membungkukkan badannya lalu bergegas keluar dari kelasnya.

"Sial! Aku dikeluarkan oleh Cha gyosunim. ah! Angka F pasti tertera di kertas ulanganku nanti! Omona" Ririn mengacak rambutnya gusar. Tiba-tiba Ririn teringat oleh kalung yang ia dapatkan kemarin malam "haa! kalung itu" Ririn merogoh tasnya "ini dia!"

Yeoja itu bergegas menuju taman belakang kampusnya.

Ririn bergidik ngeri ketika ia sudah berada di taman belakang kampusnya tersebut

"Tak ada orang kan?" Gumam Ririn pelan. Yeoja itu lalu duduk diatas rumput hijau yang terlihat sudah tak terawat lagi.

.

WUSH!

SREK! SREK!

.

Samar-samar yeoja itu mendengar suara orang berjalan di belakangnya, bulu kuduk yeoja itu seketika berdiri "apa lagi ini?! Hei, jangan mengerjai ku ya!" Pekik Ririn gusar, lama kelamaan suara itu semakin dekat..

"Annyeong Han Ririn"

.

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

.

Real Author: Gerhana Rizki Candra Wahyuni, twitter: RCW117_Nana

Cast: Han Ririn (OC), Kim Jongin, Lee Taemin and others

Genre: romance, horror (maybe), mystery, little angst (maybe) etc.

Rate: NC-17 (mollaseo~)

안녕하세요 para readers :) ini pertama kalinya aku nge posting FF loh ya~~~. Mohon maaf kalo ada beberapa ide, jalan cerita yang sama dengan FF yang lain. FF ini Pure from my imagination, walaupun ada sebagian scene yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film dan juga kartun :D. Jika ada kekurangan/kesalah tulisan semacam typo dan kegajean kata-kata harap dimaklumi ne, karena saya hanya manusia biasa.

OK, NO BASHING! Enjoy this fanfiction.

I need your comment and your suggestion after reading my Fanfic :) so, let's read it :D

정말 감사합니다 ^^ (jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^) *bow*

* * *

.

"Annyeong Han Ririn" sapa seorang namja, Ririn menoleh ke sebelahnya. Terlihat seorang namja tampan tengah duduk disampingnya. Mata yeoja itu melotot "k..kau?! K..kau ha..hantu itu kan?! Aaaaaaaa" seketika Ririn langsung berdiri dan berlari.

.

WUSH!.

.

Namja itu tiba-tiba sudah berada didepan Ririn "kau mau kemana?" Tanya namja itu.

"kumohon jangan ganggu aku!" Lutut yeoja itu gemetaran, dan akhirnya Ririn pun terduduk. tak kuasa menahan ketakutannya.

"jangan takut, aku tak akan mengganggumu. Perkenalkan aku Kai" ujar namja itu yang seketika sudah duduk di seberang Ririn.

"kau punya nama? Kau kan hantu?" Tanya Ririn bingung.

"setiap hantu juga memiliki nama Rin!" Jawab Kai datar.

"mwo? Hei, kau kan hantu kenapa kau muncul siang hari?" Tanya yeoja itu lagi, Kai memutar bola matanya.

"kau itu banyak tanya! Itulah hebatnya aku, aku bisa muncul saat siang dan malam hari" ujar Kai. Ririn menggaruk rambutnya

"Aku kesini untuk meminta bantuanmu" ucap Kai. Ririn menatap Kai yang notabenenya sebagai hantu baginya.

"Bantuan?" Tanya Ririn, Kai mengangguk

"4 hari lagi bulan purnama akan tiba. Aku mohon bantuan dari mu, temukan pasangan kalung yang telah aku berikan padamu" jelas Kai.

"mwo? Bantuan?! Heih, enak sekali kau meminta bantuanku!" Gerutu Ririn.

"ne, kumohon! Kau adalah pasanganku! Dan kau harus membantuku untuk bereinkarnasi kembali" sahut Kai.

"apa?! Aku berpasangan dengan hantu?! Kau gila?!" Pekik Ririn.

"ini sudah diatur!" Jawab Kai "diatur? Kenapa kau jadi memilihku?" Tanya Ririn kesal, Kai tersenyum.

"kau lihat cincin yang kau pakai itu?" Tanya Kai, Ririn mengangguk.

"Itu adalah cincin takdir. Jika ada seorang yeoja yang memakainya, maka ia akan menjadi jodohku. Ia harus membantuku untuk bereinkarnasi kembali dan kita akan bersama" jelas Kai.

Ririn mendengus kesal.

"aish! Seharusnya aku tak mengambil cincin ini!" Gumam Ririn.

"Kau mau membantuku kan?" Tanya Kai penuh harap. Ririn terdiam sebentar.

"bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak tau dimana aku bisa menemukan pasangan kalungmu itu" ujar Ririn

"kau sudah mempunyai kalung segitiga, dan kau harus mencari kalung yang berbentuk lingkaran bergerigi" sahut Kai

"yak! Bukan itu, maksudku tempatnya aku tidak tahu!"

"Kau adalah yeoja special. Kau mempunyai Sixth Sense dan itu akan membantumu"

Kai lalu memegang puncak kepala Ririn. Yeoja itu lalu menutupkan matanya.

Lama sekali Ririn menutup matanya, terkadang kening yeoja itu berkerut seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Akh! Hh..hh..hh" Ririn memegang kepalanya yang pening. Kai tersenyum "aku membuka Sixth Sense milikmu, dan kau sudah bisa melihatnya dengan jelas" ujar Kai

"Kau.. Kau raja? kau mati dibunuh? Jasadmu...Aku belum melihatnya" Ririn meringis pelan, kepalanya terasa sangat pening.

"Kau benar, jadi kumohon bekerja samalah denganku princess" pinta Kai, yeoja itu terdiam cukup lama

"Baiklah.." Sahut Ririn

"Aku akan berusaha membantumu" ujar Ririn lagi

"Gomawo!" Kai memeluk Ririn, yeoja itu terdiam.

"kenapa kau bisa memelukku?" Tanya Ririn heran.

"karena kau adalah pasanganku, hanya pasanganku saja yang bisa menyentuhku dan juga sebaliknya. Dan hanya kau yang bisa melihatku" jawab Kai. Ririn mengangguk pelan.

.

KRING!

.

Bel pergantian jam berbunyi

"Ah, Sekarang aku harus kembali ke kelas. Annyeong" Ririn bergegas berdiri lalu berlari meninggalkan Kai. Namja itu tersenyum tipis dan kemudian menghilang.

Ririn memutar mutarkan pulpennya malas "ingin bolos?" Tanya Hyein di sebelahnya, Ririn menggeleng.

"aku terlalu takut" sahut yeoja itu pelan. Hyein terkekeh.

"anak pintar selalu begitu" gumam Hyein. Ririn hanya tersenyum. Tiba-tiba seorang namja dengan wajah tanpa dosa masuk dan berdiri didepan kelas.

"mau apa dia masuk kesini!" Gumam Ririn kesal.

"siapa?" Tanya Hyein.

"itu namja itu!" Ririn menujuk ke depan kelas yang jelas-jelas tidak ada apa-apa disana.

"Kau mengigau ya?" Tanya Hyein bingung. Ririn terdiam 'bodoh! hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya! Ririn Ririn' batin Ririn.

"heh! Kenapa diam?" Hyein menyenggol lengan Ririn.

"ne? Gwenchana hehe" Ririn menggaruk rambutnya. Ia kembali memandang ke arah depan kelasnya.

Terlihat Kai yang sedang duduk di atas meja dosen sembari mengetuk-ngetukkan jarinya

"Bunyi apa itu?!" Pekik Kim gyosunim "tolong diam!"

Kai hanya terkekeh sembari menatap Ririn. Yeoja itu menatap Kai dengan pandangan yang seolah-olah mengatakan 'jangan lakukan itu atau kau akan mati!'

Kai menggidikkan bahunya, namja itu lalu mengangkat spidol yang ada di meja.

"Wuah! Spidolnya melayang sendiri!" Pekik seorang mahasiswa di kelas tersebut. Ririn menepuk keningnya "dasar bodoh!" Gumam Ririn.

"siapa yang melakukan sulap disini?" Tanya Hyein bingung. Kelas pun mejadi gaduh

"Ada apa ini!" Kim gyosunim membalikkan badannya. Profesor yang terlihat sudah berumur itu melihat sebuah spidol yang melayang sendiri di hadapannya.

"ha..ha hantu!" Pekik Kim gyosunim.

"aaaaaaa!" Seketika kelas menjadi bubar, seluruh mahasiswa mahasiswi yang ada di dalam kelas tersebut akhirnya berlarian keluar. Kai tertawa puas melihat orang-orang yang berlarian kocar kacir bagai dikejar anjing. Tinggallah Ririn yang sedang berdiri sembari berkacak pinggang di depan Kai.

"Kau?! Grhh kau itu sudah membuat keonaran Kai!" Gerutu Ririn. Kai menatap Ririn datar .

"mereka juga tak melihatku kan?" Tanya Kai, Ririn memandang Kai kesal.

"terserah kau sajalah! Kau menyebalkan" Ririn lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai.

"yaaa Rin-ah!" Pekik Kai.

"aih, sepertinya dia marah padaku" gumam Kai. Namja itu berdecak lalu kemudian menghilang.

"Ck! Hantu menyebalkan" gerutu Ririn yang berada di dalam toilet.

"baru saja aku bertemu dengannya, ternyata dia sudah membuat keonaran seperti ini" Ririn menggelengkan kepalanya lalu yeoja itu membuka pintu toilet dan..

"Annyeong!" Sapa seorang namja yang sudah berdiri didepan pintu toilet Ririn

"aaaaaa! Ish, kenapa kau kesini sih! Kau tau aku sangat kaget tadi!" Ririn menoyor bahu Kai.

Yeoja yang sedang berkaca tak jauh dari Ririn pun terdiam menatap Ririn aneh.

"Dia bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya seorang yeoja pada temannya, sang teman hanya bergidik

"Rin-ah, kau berbicara dengan siapa?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang bernama Sohee.

"Huh? Aku? Ah, anio Sohee-ah hehe" Ririn menggaruk kepalanya. Yeoja-yeoja yang sedang asyik berkaca ria lalu dengan perlahan membubarkan dirinya. Hingga toilet kosong tersisa Ririn dan juga Kai disana

"Lihat! Gara-gara kau aku disangka orang gila" Ririn berjalan meninggalkan Kai menuju westafle "biarkan saja" sahut Kai enteng "dasar hantu jahat!" gumam Ririn "apa? Jahat kau bilang?!" Tanya Kai, Ririn mengangguk. Kai mempoutkan bibirnya "habis ini kau ingin kemana?" Tanya Kai "ke perpustakaan lalu pulang" jawab Ririn "boleh aku ikut?" Tanya Kai, Ririn mengangguk "boleh, asal jangan mengganggu!" Ujar Ririn lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kai.

Ririn berjalan menuju perpustakaan kampusnya yang terletak cukup jauh dari toilet yeoja.

"Rin-ah!" Teriak seseorang namja. Ririn berbalik "ne?" Sahut Ririn "kau mau kemana?" Tanya namja itu "aku? Aku ingin ke perpustakaan Daehyun-ah" jawab Ririn "boleh aku ikut? Aku ingin belajar biologi padamu" ujar Daehyun "ah ne kajja!" Ririn menarik tangan Daehyun menuju perpustakaan.

Tak lama kemudian mereka sampai di perpustakaan kampusnya tersebut. Ririn membuka pintu perpustakaan yang terbilang besar itu. Pintupun terbuka, terlihat ukuran perpustakaan yang notabenenya sangat besar tersebut. deretan lemari lemari buku menjulang tinggi dihadapan mereka.

Ririn menarik Daehyun masuk dan membawanya ke meja yang ada di pojok perpustakaan, tempat favorit Ririn

"Ha, kau ingin belajar apa?" Tanya Ririn sembari membuka laptopnya.

"ini, tentang katak" jawab Daehyun.

"mwo?! Katak?! Aish, kau tahu aku sangat membenci hewan melompat itukan" Ririn berdecak pelan "aku tau, bantu aku ne jebal! Hari ini aku ada test tentang katak" ujar Daehyun. Ririn menarik nafasnya 'ayo Rin! Jangan takut, kau berani! Hwaiting' batin Ririn

"Baiklah, mana bukunya?" Tanya Ririn. Daehyun mengeluarkan sebuah buku tebal yang berisi tentang katak. Jantung Ririn berdebar kencang saat melihat wajah 'tampan' sang katak yang terpampang di cover buku itu

'Huwaa! Apa tak ada buku lain?! buku ini pasti banyak mengandung gambar katak!' Gerutu Ririn dalam hati

"Ha ini, aku masih tidak faham dengan cara pernafasannya. Kau bisa menjelaskannya padaku?" Tanya Daehyun, Ririn mengangguk pelan. Yeoja itu lalu mulai menjelaskan bagian-bagian tentang katak, walaupun sedikit gemetar.

Kai menatap Ririn dan Daehyun sinis "mereka asyik berduaan disini!" Gerutu Kai, kini Kai duduk di sebelah Daehyun.

"Nah pernafasannya dimulai dari sin.."

Kata-kata Ririn terputus ketika melihat Kai yang asyik memainkan tas Daehyun

"Apa yang kau lakukan!" Pekik Ririn pelan, Daehyun menatap Ririn heran "apa? Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa" ujar Daehyun bingung "bukan kau, tapi dia" Ririn menunjuk bangku kosong yang ada di sebelah Daehyun "huh? Kau kenapa Rin?" Tanya Daehyun. Ririn terdiam sejenak "ah, mianheyo. Kajja kita lanjut lagi" Ririn tersenyum, Daehyun hanya mengangguk. Baru saja Ririn akan memulai membaca, Kai meniup buku tersebut hingga tertutup "Kai! Kau ini jahil sekali, kau tahu aku sedang mengajari dia kan!" Pekik Ririn.

"Ssstttt! Bisa kau kecilkan suaramu!" Teriak seseorang. Ririn menutup mulutnya "mianheyo!" Ririn menundukkan kepalanya "engh, aku pergi dulu ne. Sebentar lagi test nya akan dimulai" Daehyun bergegas mengambil buku-bukunya lalu berjalan meninggalkan Ririn "yaa~! Kau lihat kan? Semua gara-gara kau" Ririn mendengus kesal. Yeoja itu lalu menutup laptopnya dan berjalan pergi.

"Na waseo!" Pekik Ririn sembari memasuki rumahnya.

"Eomma!" Panggil Ririn, yeoja itu melihat secarik kertas yang menempel di atas meja tamu

'Eomma pergi ketempat bibi Lee, mungkin eomma akan pulang malam. Kau hati-hati ne :*'

"Uwee! Aku sendiri lagi!" Gerutu Ririn

"Siapa bilang, aku akan menemanimu" ujar Kai yang muncul dihadapan Ririn dengan wajah tanpa dosa. Ririn menatap Kai tajam, yeoja itu lalu meninggalkan Kai menuju kamarnya.

"Dasar hantu menyebalkan!" Ririn menaruh tasnya di meja belajar miliknya. Yeoja itu mengambil pakaian rumah miliknya.

Ririn membuka seragam beserta rok sekolahnya. Kini yeoja itu hanya memakai sebuah celana mini dan singlet putih yang sedikit ransparan

"Wuah, kau sexy juga" suara Kai membuat Ririn terkejut

"Aaaaaa!" Yeoja itu melompat masuk ke dalam selimut kamarnya

"Heh! Dasar hantu cabul! Sana keluar, kau tak lihat aku sedang ganti baju" pekik Ririn kesal. Kai tertawa puas "aku tidak mau" ujar Kai. Ririn menatap Kai tajam

"Cepat pergi!" Usir Ririn, Kai menggeleng. Perlahan selimut Ririn mulai turun dari tubuh Ririn "yaakk! Heh selimutku! Kau jahat skali" pekik Ririn lalu menutupi tubuhnya dengan tangan, Ririn menggapai pakaiannya. Tapi pakaian itu menjauh "Kai! Jangan membuatku semakin marah padamu!" Tegur Ririn. Kai tak menggubris kata-kata Ririn, ia tetap mempermainkan pakaian milik Ririn. Yeoja itu habis kesabaran. Dengan ganas yeoja itu mengambil baju miliknya yang sudah ada di dekat Kai "woah, kau pakai bra berwarna hitam putih ya" tegur Kai "hantu cabul! Pergi kau" Ririn memukul tubuh Kai dengan pakaian miliknya. Tapi nihil namja itu telah menghilang dari hadapannya "astaga Rin! Pabo skali kau itu" Ririn memukul kepalanya. Dengan cepat yeoja itu memakai bajunya, ia takut jika hantu cabul itu masuk ke kamarnya lagi.

Ririn merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang kesayangannya "ah enak skali" yeoja itu menggeliat-geliat diranjangnya "selamat tidur!" Pekik Ririn lalu mengambil guling yang ada disampingnya lalu tertidur.

Ririn berjalan sendirian disebuah tempat yang terbilang sangat besar dan luas seperti bekas kerajaan. Penerangan yang sangat minim membuat yeoja itu sulit melihat, tak sengaja Ririn memegang tiang bangunan tersebut.

"Kau tak boleh seperti itu! Kai lebih baik dari mu Taemin-ah!"

"Appa memilih dia untuk menjadi raja? Aku tidak menyetujuinya, lihat saja nanti aku akan menyingkirkannya!"

"Kau tahu, aku sangat menginginkan tahta yang kau miliki! Dan ternyata kau telah mengambilnya dariku! Seharusnya kau mati! SRAK!"

"Aaaahh!" Ririn memegang dadanya pelan "Taemin? Dia siapanya Kai" gumam Ririn. Yeoja itu lalu memegang bangunan itu lagi

"H..hyung! Kau tega skali padaku"

"Cih! Kau yang tega padaku Kai! Kau sudah mengambil semuanya! Ingat, aku tak akan membiarkan roh mu untuk bereinkarnasi, aku akan selalu menghalanginya!"

"SRAK! Jika aku mati kau juga harus mati hyung!"

"K..Kai! Kkau.."

Ririn melepas pegangan tangannya

"Mereka berdua mati karena berebut posisi sebagai raja?" Gumam Ririn.

SRET SRET!

Terdengar bunyi seretan benda yang bergesekan dengan tanah.

"Ririn" panggil seorang namja. Ririn menoleh ke belakangnya, terlihat seorang namja yang berwajah mirip seperti Kai sedang berjalan kearahnya

"Kai?" Tanya Ririn lalu menyipitkan matanya, sedikitnya cahaya yang ada membuat yeoja itu sangat sulit mengenali namja itu

"Aku bukan Kai.." jawab namja itu

"Tapi aku Taemin"

SRAK!

"Andwae! Hh..hh.." Ririn terbangun dari tidurnya, wajah yeoja itu berkeringat "syukurlah hanya mimpi!" Ririn memegang perutnya "ah syukurlah tidak terluka!" gumam Ririn

"Kau kenapa?" Kai tiba-tiba ada di samping Ririn. Yeoja itu menggeleng

"Bohong" ujar Kai. Ririn mendesah pelan

"Aku datang ke suatu tempat, dan aku melihatmu dan hyungmu sedang.."

"Berkelahi kan?" Tanya Kai, Ririn mengangguk

"Itu adalah clue untukmu! Kau harus bergerak cepat, aku tak ingin Taemin mengganggu kita" ujar Kai. Ririn mengangguk "aku tahu.."

Ririn lalu melirik jam dindingnya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore

"Apa eommaku belum datang?" Tanya Ririn. Kai mengangguk, Ririn mendesah pelan yeoja itu masih merasa takut ketika melihat Taemin tadi.

"Aku rasa kakakmu memiliki ilmu yang lebih tinggi darimu" tebak Ririn. Kai mengangguk pelan "sudah kuduga" sahut yeoja itu

"Apa kau takut?" Tanya Kai. Ririn menggeleng

"Never!"

"Apa kau takut?"

"Never"

Samar-samar terdengar suara namja di kamar Ririn. Eomma Ririn menyipitkan matanya. CEKLEK! Eomma Ririn membuka pintu kamar anaknya itu mendadak

"Eomma sudah pulang?" Tanya Ririn kaget "kau bicara dengan siapa?" Tanya eommanya "joneun.."

"Kau menyembunyikan namja disini huh?!" Bentak eommanya

"Anio eomma! Aku tidak menyembunyikan namja di kamarku" sergah Ririn "lalu tadi siapa?!" Tanya eommanya. Ririn menatap Kai yang ada disebelah eommanya "tadi.. Itu Daehyun kesini, dia datang lewat jendela. Tapi dia baru saja pulang eomma" jawab Ririn gugup. Kai menepuk jidatnya

'Alasan apa ini! Benar-benar alasan konyol!' Gerutu Ririn

"Benar?" Tanya eommanya. Ririn menggangguk pasti lalu tersenyum "jangan berbohong pada eomma ne!" Ujar eommanya. Ririn mengangguk paham "baiklah eomma keluar dulu, apa kau sudah makan siang?" Tanya eommanya "belum eomma, aku tadi tidur. Gara-gara Daehyun aku tebangun" ujar Ririn lalu mempoutkan bibirnya "baiklah, nanti kau turun ne, kau kan belum makan. Eomma ingin mandi dulu" eomma Ririn mengelus pipi Ririn lembut. Ririn mengangguk.

Setelah eommanya pergi Ririn menutup pintu kamarnya

"Kenapa eomma bisa mendengar suaramu?" Tanya Ririn bingung "eommamu juga memiliki Sixth Sense tapi beliau tak bisa melihatku, hanya mendengar suaraku saja" jawab Kai. Ririn mengangguk anggukkan kepalanya.

"Bagaimana jika ada paranormal yang bisa melihatmu?" Tanya Ririn "ck! aku sudah bilang mereka tak bisa melihat ku, hanya bisa merasakan dan mendengar suaraku saja. Hanya kau yang bisa melihat ku" jawab Kai yang mulai tak sabar dengan pertanyaan Ririn "ah baiklah baiklah, mianhe" ujar Ririn. Yeoja itu lalu beralih ke meja belajarnya untuk mengambil tas miliknya.

"Ketika aku mendapatkan pasangan cincin itu apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Ririn, Kai lalu duduk di atas meja belajar Ririn "kau satukan kedua kalung itu, dan bawa kalung itu ke bawah cahaya bulan purnama" jawab Kai "ah begitu, lalu nanti kau akan direinkarnasikan menjadi manusia?" tanya Ririn. Kai mengangguk. Ririn menarik nafasnya dalam "aku benar-benar tertarik!" Gumam Ririn

"Kau tak keberatan kan?" Tanya Kai lalu menatap Ririn. Ririn tersenyum manis "anio, tenang saja Kai" jawab Ririn tulus.

"Besok aku boleh ke kampusmu lagi kan?" Tanya Kai. Ririn menggeleng keras "ani! Kau itu jahil skali! Kasihan teman-teman dan gyosunim ku!" Tegur Ririn "baiklah aku tidak akan nakal lagi" Kai mengacungkan kelingkingnya "janji?" Tanya Ririn ragu. Kai mengangguk, Ririn menautkan kelingkingnya di kelingking Kai yang dingin.

"Astaga! Tugasku deadline besok" Ririn menepuk jidatnya, yeoja itu lalu bergegas membuka laptopnya "kau ini sibuk skali!" Gerutu Kai "wae? Tugas ku banyak Kai mianhe" ujar Ririn lalu berkutat dengan laptopnya. Kai memutar bola matanya lalu menghilang.

"Aaaaaaa!" Pekik eomma Ririn dari bawah, Ririn berdecak kesal "jangan bilang Kai mengganggu eomma!" Gumam Ririn, yeoja itu lalu men save tugasnya yang baru ia kerjakan lalu menutup laptopnya

"Eomma! Gwenchanayo!" Pekik Ririn lalu berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya menuju dapur.

Ririn melihat dapur rumahnya hancur, garam bertebaran dimana mana. Ririn menatap ke segala arah rumahnya

"Eomma kenapa?!"Tanya Ririn bingung "mollaseo, tadi eomma melihat tempat garamnya melayang sendiri lalu jatuh" jawab eomma Ririn. Ririn mengepalkan tangannya 'hantu kurang ajar!' Batin Ririn gemas "ah, biar aku saja yang membersihkannya eomma" ujar Ririn lalu merapikan garam-garam yang sudah jatuh di lantai lalu membuangnya

"Sudah bersih eomma, kajja kita makan" ajak Ririn tersenyum hangat. Eommanya tersenyum lalu duduk di meja makan.

"Tadi Cha gyosunim menelfon eomma, katanya kau tertidur di kelas" ujar eomma Ririn ketika mereka sedang makan. Ririn tercengang mendengarnya "hm? Ne eomma, maafkan aku" ujar Ririn. Eommanya tersenyum "jangan diulangi lagi ne" pesan eommanya. Ririn mengangguk senang "tentu eomma! Aku janji itu kesalahan di kelas untuk yang pertama dan terakhir" Ririn menyengirkan giginya

"Eomma pegang janjimu"

"Tentu eomma!"

Ririn membuka pintu kamarnya "tugas tugas" gumam yeoja itu lalu duduk di kursi belajarnya "sudah kembali?" Tanya Kai. Ririn hanya diam sembarin mengerjakan tugasnya

"Kau marah?" Tanya Kai lagi. Masih tetap tak ada respon dari Ririn "hei! Princess" tegur Kai lalu menarik kursi Ririn "eehh!" Pekik Ririn. Kai menatap Ririn yang sedang memalingkan wajahnya "kau marah padaku? Maaf" ujar Kai "kau keterlaluan! Kasihan eommaku!" Bentak Ririn. Kai terdiam "bisakah kau berhenti menjadi jahil untuk sehariii saja" pinta Ririn "aku tidak bisa" ujar Kai "wae?!" Tanya Ririn geram. Kai menggidikkan bahunya "dasar! sudahlah jangan ganggu aku kumohon, tugasku masih banyak" pinta Ririn. Kai mengangguk. Chup, Kai mencium pipi Ririn. Lalu namja itu menghilang, Ririn mematung sembari memegang pipinya yang telah dicium oleh Kai yang berwujud hantu itu. Yeoja itu mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali "yaah! Sudahlah kembali ke tugasmu" tegur Ririn lalu kembali berkutat dengan tugasnya.

#Day 2

"Rin-ah ireona" suara eomma Ririn membangunkan Ririn yang sedang tertidur diatas laptopnya

"Jam berapa ini eomma?!" Pekik Ririn "jam 8 pagi, wae?" Tanya eommanya "huwa eomma! Aku terlambat! hari ini aku kuliah!" Pekik Ririn lalu berlari "Rin-ah! Hari ini hari minggu sayang" sahut eommanya. Ririn terdiam "jinjayo? Pantas saja alarmku tak berbunyi" gerutu Ririn "kau tidur larut lagi?" Tanya eommanya. Ririn menggaruk rambutnya "tugasku belum selesai eomma" jawab Ririn "sampai sekarang?" Tanya eommanya. Ririn menggeleng "sudah selesai eomma" Ririn tersenyum manis "baguslah! Cepat mandi lalu makan, jangan lupa bereskan meja belajarmu" pesan eommanya lalu keluar dari kamar Ririn.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanya Kai yang ada di belakang Ririn

"Sudah, baru saja" jawab Ririn

"Kau harus bergegas, tinggal 3 hari lagi" ujar Kai, Ririn mengangguk "ne araseo. Aku mandi dulu Kai"

Kai mengangguk lalu membiarkan Ririn masuk ke kamar mandi.

"Semoga dia bisa membantuku" gumam Kai pelan

"hanya dia satu-satunya harapanku"

Ririn mengguyur seluruh tubuhnya yang sudah tertutup dengan sabun dan juga shampo "segar skali" gumam yeoja itu sembari menggosok tubuhnya. Tak lama tubuh yeoja itu sudah bersih dari sabun dan shampo. Kini yeoja itu beralih mengambil handuknya yang tergantung lalu melilitkannya ke tubuh.

Ririn bersenandung kecil sembari mengeringkan rambutnya

"Heh! Kau mandi lama sekali" gerutu Kai yang ada di belakang Ririn. Ririn terperanjat kaget "a mwoya! Apa yang lakukan?!" Pekik Ririn lalu mengambil baju-bajunya dan menutupkannya ke bagian tubuhnya yang terbuka "aku kesepian! Kau mandi terlalu lama Rin" ujar Kai "heh kau ini cabul skali! Kemarin kau masuk saat aku ganti baju, dan sekarang kau mengintipku saat mandi" gerutu Ririn sebal "mwo? Aku tak mengintipmu! Kau geer skali" sela Kai

"sama saja!"

"Rin-ah! Kau bicara dengan siapa lagi? Suaramu terdengar sampai luar" tegur eommanya yang masuk ke dalam kamar mandi. Ririn berbalik ke arah eommanya, wajah yeoja itu terlihat bingung

"itu eomma ada...ada"

"Ada apa?"

"Kecoa! Ya kecoa hehe" Ririn tersenyum garing di depan eommanya

"Mana ada kecoa? Sini biar eomma bunuh"

"Anio eomma, kecoanya sudah hilang" sergah Ririn. Kai tersenyum evil di belakang Ririn. Namja itu mencium punggung Ririn lembut

"Aku pergi dulu princess" bisiknya sangat kecil di telinga Ririn membuat Ririn menggeliat pelan

"Kau kenapa sayang?" Tanya eommanya

"Ah anio eomma. Aku merasa tidak enak badan" Ririn mengelus tengkuknya 'berbohong lagi' gerutu yeoja itu dalam hati.

"Ah baiklah kau istirahat saja biar eomma panggilkan dokter"

"Andwae eomma! Aku tidak apa-apa"

"Jeongmal?"

Ririn mengangguk

"Eomma buatkan minuman hangat untukmu ne" ujar eommanya. Ririn mengangguk lagi "cepatlah pakai bajumu nanti kau kedinginan" suruh eommanya "ah? ne eomma ^^"

Eommanya pun bergegas keluar dari kamar mandi Ririn. Ririn mengelus dadanya "apa eomma tahu aku berbohong?" Tanya Ririn bingung "ini semua gara-gara Kai! Ck" Ririn berdecak kesal. Yeoja itu lalu bergegas memakai bajunya.

Tak lama Ririn keluar dari kamar mandi miliknya.

"Kemana lagi perginya namja itu" gumam Ririn

"kau mencariku sayang?"

Suara namja yang tak asing lagi bagi Ririn terdengar cukup nyaring di telinganya "kau ini, aish! Ya Tuhan, kenapa aku bisa memiliki pasangan sepertimu" gerutu Ririn "hei! Kau harus bersyukur memiliki pasangan sepertiku"

"Bersyukur apanya?! Kau itu cabul"

"Yaa! Kau pasti menyesal nanti mengatakan hal seperti itu pada calon suamimu ini" ujar Kai

"Hah?! Calon suami? Kau pede skali Kai!" Ririn memegang kepalanya "ne! Jika aku sudah bereinkarnasi kita akan menikah" Kai tersenyum senang "aku tak pernah memikirkan hal itu" gumam Ririn

"ah sudahlah, aku ingin merapikan meja belajarku dulu"

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang wanita yang tengah mendengarkan percakapan mereka

'Siapa namja itu' batin eomma Ririn. Eomma Ririn sangat bingung. Ia benar-benar penasaran dengan namja yang berbicara pada Ririn, walaupun ia sering menggunakan 'sistem kejut' untuk menangkap basah namja itu, tetapi tetap saja yeoja paruh baya itu tak mendapati siapapun di kamar anaknya "aku harus memeriksanya" ujar eomma Ririn. Yeoja paruh baya itu bergegas turun menuju kamarnya lalu menelfon seseorang.

.

TBC...

.

Jgn lupa review...


	3. Chapter 3

.

Real Author: Gerhana Rizki Candra Wahyuni, twitter: RCW117_Nana

Cast: Han Ririn (OC), Kim Jongin, Lee Taemin and others

Genre: romance, horror (maybe), mystery, little angst (maybe) etc.

Rate: NC-17 (mollaseo~)

안녕하세요 para readers :) ini pertama kalinya aku nge posting FF loh ya~~~. Mohon maaf kalo ada beberapa ide, jalan cerita yang sama dengan FF yang lain. FF ini Pure from my imagination, walaupun ada sebagian scene yang terinspirasi dari sebuah film dan juga kartun :D. Jika ada kekurangan/kesalah tulisan semacam typo dan kegajean kata-kata harap dimaklumi ne, karena saya hanya manusia biasa.

OK, NO BASHING! Enjoy this fanfiction.

I need your comment and your suggestion after reading my Fanfic :) so, let's read it :D

정말 감사합니다 ^^ (jeongmal gamsahamnida ^^) *bow*

* * *

.

.

"aku harus memeriksanya" ujar eomma Ririn. Yeoja paruh baya itu bergegas turun menuju kamarnya lalu menelfon seseorang.

"Rin-ah" panggil Kai yang hanya dijawab oleh sebuah dehaman oleh Ririn "bisakah kau mengajakku berbicara? Aku benar-benar bosan" pinta Kai "berbicara tentang apa?" Tanya Ririn acuh "apa saja" jawab Kai. Ririn memutar kursinya "ah ne, tempat itu. Apa kau bisa mengantarku?" Tanya Ririn "tempat apa?"

"Tempat yang ada dimimpiku kemarin" ujar Ririn. Kai terdiam, lalu kemudian menggeleng. "Kau harus menemukannya sendiri" ucap Kai. Ririn berdecak

"Mwo? Jadi aku harus bekerja sendiri? Lalu kau?" Tanya Ririn

"Aku akan menjagamu nanti, karena aku tau saat bulan purnama datang. Seluruh hantu termasuk Taemin akan datang" ujar Kai "hantu?!" Tanya Ririn kaget. Kai mengangguk "yaa, tapi mereka ada di tempat yang berbeda, sesuai dengan tempat mereka mati dan dimana jasadnya disimpan" jelas Kai "ah begitu~" Ririn menganggukkan kepalanya "apa tantangan terbesarku nanti?" Tanya Ririn. Kai menampilkan smirknya "lihat saja nanti" ujar Kai "ya! Beri tahu aku"

"Shireo!"

"Kai jebal!"

Kai tetap menggeleng.

"Ya sudahlah"

Ririn membalikkan tubuhnya

"Rin-ah" panggil Kai lagi

"Wae?"

"Ah ani, tidak jadi" ujar Kai. Ririn menyipitkan matanya "dasar!" Gumam yeoja itu.

Tak terasa jam di kamar Ririn menunjukkan pukul 10 pagi

"Aku ingin pergi ke perpustakaan nanti" ujar Ririn

"aku ikut"

"Ani!"

"Wae?"

"Kau akan mengganggu disana" ujar Ririn.

"Akh!" Ririn memegang kepalanya, yeoja itu terduduk.

"Bantu aku, ada seorang namja dikamar Ririn tapi aku tak mengetahui siapa namja itu"

"Maksudmu?"

"Belakangan ini Ririn sering berbicara sendiri, dan terkadang ada suara namja di kamarnya. Ketika aku membuka pintu kamarnya secara tiba-tiba, aku tak melihat ada namja disana"

"Ck! ada seorang namja dirumahmu. Dari dunia yang berbeda. Aku akan mengurusnya"

"Aaahh! Hh..hh..hh gawat!" Ririn memegangi kepalanya. Kai mengernyitkan dahinya "wae?"

"Eomma memanggil paranormal kesini! Eomma sudah mendengar suaramu!" Ucap Ririn gugup "lalu?" Tanya Kai "kau harus pergi dari sini, jangan sampai paranormal itu mengurungmu!" Jawab Ririn sembari menggigit bibirnya "araseo!" Ucap Kai lalu menghilang.

Tak lama pintu kamar Ririn dibuka

"Rin-ah ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu" ujar eommanya, Ririn mengerutkan keningnya. Ia menatap ke segala arah kamarnya memastikan Kai tak ada disana 'save' batin Ririn. Yeoja itu perlahan turun dari kamarnya. Benar saja, seorang pria yang berumur sekitar 45 tahunan yang baru saja ia lihat lewat indranya tadi sudah duduk santai di kursi tamu rumahnya

"Annyeong Rin-ssi"

"Annyeong ahjussi"

"Duduk disini sebentar" panggil ahjussi itu, dengan ragu Ririn duduk di sebelah pria tersebut. Pria itu lalu menatap cincin yang Ririn "dari mana kau dapatkan cincin ini?" Tanya pria tersebut

"Kenapa ahjussi bertanya hal itu? Tidak penting ahjussi" sahut Ririn. Pria tersebut menyipitkan matanya "ajak aku ke kamarmu"

Ririn mengangguk santai. Yeoja itu lalu berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamarnya diikuti oleh pria tersebut.

"Hawanya terasa berbeda, kau sering berbicara dengan namja itu?" Tanya pria tersebut ketika sudah berada di kamar Ririn "ani" jawab Ririn "kau jangan terlalu dekat dengannya! Itu berbahaya! Dimana kau menyembunyikannya?" Tanya pria itu "menyembunyikan apa ahjussi?" Tanya Ririn "namja itu" sahut pria tsb "aku tidak tahu" jawab Ririn "bohong! Berikan cincin dan kalung itu, aku akan membuangnya, agar dia tidak bisa mengganggumu"

"Aku tidak tahu ahjussi! Shireo! Dia tidak menggangguku! Dia hanya minta pertolonganku!" Bantah Ririn. Pria itu menatap Ririn tajam "akh!" Ririn memegang kepalanya yang terasa sakit "eomma! Tolong!" Pekik Ririn

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya eommanya "dia tak mau memberikan benda itu padaku" jawab pria tsb "Rin, dengarkan eomma. Eomma melakukan ini untuk kebaikanmu sayang" eommanya menangkup wajah Ririn "dia baik eomma! Dia tidak jahat!" Sahut Ririn. Pria itu lalu menarik tangan kirin Ririn paksa "aaa! Eomma tolong! Jangan sentuh itu!" Ririn menepis tangan pria tsb. Yeoja itu lalu berlari mengambil tasnya. Lalu berlari melompat dari lantai dua kamarnya "Rin-ah!" Pekik eommanya. Ririn sudah tak ada disana "dia sudah terpengaruh! Aku sudah membuatkan air dan serbuk ini untuk anakmu, siram air ini ke seluruh sisi kamarnya sedangkan serbuk itu taruh saja di bawah ranjang miliknya" ujar pria itu. Eomma Ririn mengangguk "gomawo! Maafkan anakku jika dia tidak sopan tadi" ujar eomma Ririn. Pria itu mengangguk

"aku permisi dulu"

Ririn berlari mengikuti nalurinya. Yeoja itu telah sampai di sebuah tempat yang luas dan juga besar. Terlihat ada sisa bangunan seperti bekas kerajaan disana.

"Sepertinya aku pernah kesini" gumam Ririn.

"Rin-ah"

Ririn berbalik

"Kai!" Pekik Ririn lalu memeluk Kai erat "bagaimana?" Tanya Kai "mereka menyuruhku melepas cincin dan kalung mu" ujar Ririn. Kai mengerutkan keningnya "tapi aku tak mau. you're save Kai" sambung Ririn "gomawo!" Kai tersenyum hangat, Ririn mengangguk "kau ingat tempat ini?" Tanya Kai. Ririn menggeleng "kau baru saja bermimpi kemarin malam Rin" ujar Kai. Ririn membulatkan matanya "pantas saja aku merasa tak asing lagi dengan tempat ini! Tapi, tadi jalannya lewat mana? Aku lupa" Ririn menggaruk rambutnya "yaa! Dasar bodoh" Kai menjitak kepala Ririn "appo! Aish, ya sudahlah aku pergi dulu. Kita bertemu besok di kampus arra?" Ujar Ririn. Kai mengangguk. Dari dalam sana, seorang namja tengah menatap mereka berdua tajam, namja itu menampilkan seringainya

"aku mendapatkanmu" ucap namja itu lalu menghilang.

At night 20.32 KST

"Ah gomawo ne! Kau sudah menampungku seharian ini" ujar Ririn lalu menutup buku novel yang ia baca "cheonma Rin-ah! Ingat, jangan pernah berkelahi lagi dengan eommamu. Dosa!" Hyein menceramahi Ririn

"Ne, seonsaengnim" sahut Ririn "yaaak!" Hyein memukul lengan Ririn membuat yeoja itu mengaduh

"Ah, baiklah aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih banyak Hyein-ah. Maaf jika aku merepotkanmu" ujar Ririn lalu memeluk sahabatnya itu "cheonma! Aish kau ini seperti baru mengenalku saja, pintu rumahku selalu terbuka untukmu Rin" sahut Hyein. Ririn terkekeh "araseo, annyeong!" Ririn lalu berjalan keluar dari kamar Hyein.

"Hati-hati!" Pekik Hyein dari pintu rumahnya. Ririn mengangguk lalu berjalan pergi.

Ririn berjalan sendirian di antara gelapnya malam. Untung saja jam baru menunjukkan pukul setengah 9 malam, jadi masih ada orang yang berlalu lalang dijalanan walaupun sedikit.

"Aigo! Rumit juga" gumam Ririn. Yeoja itu mulai berjalan cepat karena keadaan jalan yang sudah sepi, tak ada kendaraan yang lewat "jinjayo! Aku benci skali keadaan sepeti ini" gerutu yeoja itu. Ririn terdiam sejenak, ia merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya di belakang "siapa kau?" Tanya Ririn. Tak ada jawaban, yeoja itu meneruskan jalannya. Tetap saja rasa itu masih ada "heh! Siapa kau? Tampilkan wujudmu!" Tantang Ririn. WUSH! Dalam sekejap mata seorang namja tengah berdiri di depan Ririn. Mata yeoja itu membulat ketika melihatnya "Kai" Gumam Ririn bingung, namja itu menyeringai membuat Ririn bergidik seram "heh ya! Jangan membuatku bingung" pekik Ririn. Tiba-tiba tangan namja itu sudah berada di leher Ririn "aakkk, m..mwoya! Ekkkk" suara Ririn tercekat akibat cekekan dari seorang namja berkulit putih pucat yang ternyata adalah Taemin. Kembaran Kai.

BRAK!

Seorang namja menarik tubuh Taemin lalu melemparnya hingga membentur dinding

"jauhi dia hyung!" Kai menatap Taemin tajam

"lari Rin! Aku akan mengurusnya!" Pekik Kai. Ririn mengangguk

"hati-hati" Ririn lalu berlari meninggalkan Kai dan juga Taemin disana.

"Huh, kau berani melawanku hm?" Ujar Taemin "tak ada satu orangpun yang boleh menyakiti Ririn!"

Taemin menarik sudut bibirnya "kita lihat saja nanti Kai"

Taemin pun menghilang dari hadapan Kai

Ririn membuka pintu kamarnya "hh..hh..hh leherku sakit!" Ririn memegang lehernya sehabis di cekek oleh Taemin tadi. Yeoja itu lalu merebahkan tubuhnya di atas ranjang.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu Kai" gumam Ririn pelan, rasa khawatir terselip dari dalam diri Ririn. Yeoja itu menghela nafasnya pelan, lalu memejamkan matanya untuk tidur.

"Enggh! Panas, sakit! Aaahhh" Ririn bergerak tak karuan di ranjangnya "appo! Aakkhhh" yeoja itu memegangi tubuhnya "apa yang terjadi! Kenapa tubuhku kesakitan seperti ini!" Ririn bangun dari ranjangnya

"akh!" BRAK! Ririn terjatuh dari atas ranjangnya "ahhh sakit!" Ririn menggeliatkan tubuhnya di atas lantai, Ririn menatap ke bawah ranjangnya. Ada sesuatu disana "apa ini?" Ririn mengambil sebuah plastik yang berisi serbuk. "Ririn memejamkan matanya"

"Eomma" gumam Ririn, ia melihat eommanya tengah menaruh serbuk itu di bawah ranjangnya. Ia juga melihat eommanya menyiramkan air di setiap sisi kamar Ririn "pantas saja!" Ririn lalu membuka matanya. Yeoja itu tersenyum evil. Kini yeoja itu berjalan menuju jendela kamarnya "aku tak perlu ini! Aku baik-baik saja eomma" Ririn melemparkan serbuk tersebut sembarangan. Ririn lalu melirik jam dinding kamarnya "jam 3 pagi" Ririn lalu bergegas mengambil air dari kamar mandinya. Lalu ia mulai membersihkan sisi kamarnya.

"Aarrgghh!" Kai berteriak ketika merasakan tubuhnya panas dan juga sakit "eenggh! Apa ini" pekik Kai "panas! Rin-ah. AHHHHH!" Kai memegangi tubuhnya yang terasa panas dan juga sakit seperti ditusuk oleh beratus ratus pisau. "apa yang terjadi padamu Rin!" Kai mengerang kesakitan. "Rin-ah! Bangun! Tolong aku" pekik Kai.

#Day 3

"Aku berangkat eomma" ujar Ririn pelan "Ne, hati-hati" sahut eommanya dingin. Ririn mengangguk lalu mengayuh sepedanya meninggalkan rumah kesayangannya.

Di pertengahan jalan Ririn mengaduh kesakitan

"Aduh tubuhku sakit skali" ujar Ririn sembari mengayuh sepedanya "apa eomma marah padaku gara-gara kejadian kemarin" tanya Ririn pada dirinya sendiri "ooii! Kau sedang apa?" Youngjae menepuk bahu Ririn "ya! Kau Youngjae! Aku terkejut, untung aku tidak jatuh!" Gerutu Ririn masih mengayuh sepedanya "itu berarti kau tidak ahli bersepeda" ejek Youngjae "wooo!" Ririn menendang sepeda Youngjae "yaak! Nanti kalau aku jatuh bagaimana?!" Teriak Youngjae "I don't care~ bagaimana kalau kita balapan?" Tanya Ririn "balapan apanya? Kau lihat, gerbang kampus sudah ada di depan mata Rin!"

Ririn terkekeh "benar juga -_-" ujar Ririn.

Kini mereka sudah sampai di kampusnya "aku duluan ne" ujar Youngjae. Ririn mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Rin-ah" panggil Kai yang sudah duduk di atas sepeda Ririn

"wae?" Tanya Ririn

"kemarin tubuhku panas dan juga sakit. Ada apa denganmu?" Tanya Kai menatap Ririn khawatir "paranormal itu menaruh sesuatu di kamarku" Ririn balas menatap Kai

"kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Ririn, Kai mengangguk "lehermu" Kai membuka syal yang menutupi leher Ririn yang membiru "gwenchana" Ririn tersenyum manis "kajja kita ke kelas" Ririn lalu berjalan mendahului Kai "ck! Aku cukup menghilang saja" Kai menjentikkan jarinya lalu kemudian dia menghilang.

"Annyeong Rin!" Sapa Hyein sumringah "wae? Kenapa kau terlihat senang skali" tanya Ririn "tentu! Cha gyosunim tidak masuk hari ini" jawab Hyein "mwo?! Jinjayo?" Tanya Ririn. Hyein mengangguk pasti "yes! Gomawo Hyein-ah" Ririn lalu berlari keluar kelasnya menuju taman belakang kampusnya.

Ririn tengah duduk di atas rumput di taman belakang kampusnya

"Yak kau tau aku mencarimu hm?" Tanya Kai yang sudah ada disamping Ririn "hehe, mianhe" Ririn terkekeh "kau mencariku sayang?" Tanya Kai "yaak! Kenapa kau memanggilku sayang -_-" Ririn menatap Kai aneh "bukannya kau pasanganku?" Tanya Kai "memang aku pasanganmu, tapi blum tentu aku pacarmu!" Jawab Ririn lalu memajukan bibirnya "aku tak perduli yang penting aku mencintaimu" ujar Kai "huh? Kau tak salah bicara?" Tanya Ririn.

Kai menggeleng

"ani"

Ririn berdecak

"2 hari lagi.." Gumam Ririn suasana berubah menjadi serius. Kai mengangguk "itu berarti jasadmu disimpan di tempat itu kan?" Tanya Ririn. Kai mengangguk "baguslah, tempatnya dimana?" Tanya Ririn "kau cari sendiri" jawab Kai datar

"grrhh! Kau ini menyebalkan skali" Ririn membuang mukanya

"mm, kemarin kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Tanya Kai. Ririn mengangguk "aku bilang aku baik-baik saja Kai" jawab Ririn, Kai lalu membuka syal yang menutupi leher Ririn, dikecupnya berkali kali leher Ririn dengan lembut "enghh~" ujar Ririn. Tak lama memar itupun menghilang. Kai tersenyum "kau tak perlu memakai syal lagi"

"Gomawo Kai" Ririn tersenyum gugup.

"Cheonma, kau tak perlu segugup itu sayang" Kai mentoel hidung Ririn

"yyaak!"

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan disitu nak?" Tanya seorang ahjussi penjaga kampus Ririn. Ririn terperanjat kaget

"Eung itu ahjussi, aku sedang.. Sedang" Ririn memutarkan matanya mencari alasan yang tepat

"Latihan drama" bisik Kai

"Ah latihan drama disini" sambung Ririn

"kau kan bisa di ruang seni nak, disini sepi" tegur ahjussi itu "gwenchana ahjussi, disini lebih nyaman, lebih segar" ujar Ririn "yah! Terserah kau saja" sahut ahjussi itu lalu berlalu.

"Gomawo!" Ririn tertawa senang "ne" Kai mengelus kepala Ririn "eung, bagaimana aku bisa membedakan wajahmu dan wajah Taemin? Wajah kalian sangat mirip" ujar Ririn lalu menatap Kai "kau tak bisa membedakannya lewat penglihatan, tetapi lewat perasaanmu" sahut Kai

"maksudmu?"

"Ketika ia datang, kau merasakan sesuatu kan? Sedangkan ketika aku datang kau tidak merasakan apapun" ujar Kai "ahh begitu! Ah iya, kenapa aku bisa melihat Taemin?" Tanya Ririn heran "karena kami kembar" jawab Kai simple "ye? Berarti jika kalian tidak kembar, aku hanya bisa melihatmu saja?" Tanya Ririn lagi. Kai mengangguk "kau beruntung, jika aku dan Taemin tidak kembar mungkin kau sudah mati sekarang" ujar Kai

"huh?"

"Ya, kau beruntung bisa melihatnya. Jadi kau bisa lari atau meminta bantuanku, jika kau tak bisa melihatnya kau kemarin pasti sudah mati. Dia selalu mencekik secara tiba-tiba" ujar Kai "kau tau dari mana?" Tanya Ririn "aku mengetahui semua tentangnya" jawab Kai "kenapa dia menyerangku kemarin?" Tanya Ririn bingung "dia ingin membunuhmu, agar kau tak bisa membantuku untuk bereinkarnasi" Ririn mengangguk paham "kau tak perlu takut, aku akan melindungimu Rin" Kai memegang tangan Ririn yang hangat.

"Gomawo!" Ujar Ririn lalu memeluk Kai "cheonma"

"Rin-ah! Kau sedang apa?" Pekik seorang yeoja yang melihat Ririn sedang memeluk sesuatu yang tak terlihat

"uh?"

"Ye! Kau gila ya?" Pekik Hyein "anio! Ada apa memangnya?" Tanya Ririn

"temani aku ke perpustakaan" pinta Hyein

"Untuk?"

"Belajar! Kau kira aku ingin menyanyi disana" sahut Hyein "ah baiklah baiklah" Ririn lalu berdiri meninggalkan Kai yang terdiam sendiri.

"Chankaman! Aku ketoilet dulu" ujar Ririn "ye? aku tunggu disini ne" Ririn mengangguk lalu bergegas masuk ke dalam toilet.

WUSH! Sekelebat bayangan lewat dibelakang Ririn yang sedang berdiri di depan westafle.

Detak jantung yeoja itu semakin cepat

"apa dia datang" gumam Ririn

"Kau mengenaliku rupanya" ujar seorang namja yang berdiri tepat di sebelah Ririn.

Nafas yeoja itu berubah menjadi tak beraturan, Ririn menoleh ke arah kanan tubuhnya. Ia melihat seorang hantu namja yang baru saja ia kenal "aaaaaaaa~!" Ririn berlari keluar toilet meninggalkan Hyein yang sedang berdiri menunggunya.

"Rin! Heh, kenapa aku ditinggal" Hyein ikut berlari mengejar Ririn.

"Hh..hh..hh" Ririn berlari masuk kedalam ruangan seni yang kosong.

"Ada apa Rin?"

Kai muncul tiba-tiba lalu menatap Ririn heran "Taemin.. Dia mendatangiku tadi" ujar Ririn terengah engah "bukannya kemarin kau bilang kalau kau berani dengannya?" Tanya Kai. Ririn menggidikkan bahunya "setiap aku melihatnya jantungku seperti ingin lepas! Dia mengerikan dimataku" jawab Ririn, Kai terkekeh "jangan takut ne" Kai lalu merengkuh Ririn ke dalam pelukannya

"Oho, romantis skali kalian ini" Taemin tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Ririn

"Hyung!" Kai langsung menarik Ririn ke sebelahnya

"Belum saatnya aku membunuh pasanganmu itu Kai, tunggu waktunya akan tiba" Taemin menatap Ririn tajam. Namja itu menampilkan smirknya lalu menghilang

"dia selalu menganggu" gerutu Ririn "sudahlah, pergi sana kasian temanmu yang kau tinggalkan tadi" ucap Kai. Ririn menepuk jidatnya "aih Hyein! Aku lupa, gomawo Kai" Ririn tersenyum lalu berlari keluar.

"Rin-ah! Kau kemana saja" Hyein menepuk pundak Ririn ketika mereka berpapasan di depan ruang dosen

"itu tadi aku ada urusan mendadak hehe"

"Dasar! Aku mencarimu kemana-mana" gerutu Hyein "mianhe. Kau jadi ke perpustakaan?" Tanya Ririn. Hyein menggeleng "aku sudah tidak mood, lagipula sebentar lagi pergantian jam" jawab Hyein "ah mianheyo" Ririn memukul kepalanya "kenapa kau lari tadi?" Tanya Hyein, Ririn terdiam "itu tadi ada cicak, makanya aku lari" jawab Ririn asal. Hyein hanya ber Oh ria mendengar jawaban Ririn

"Hei chagiya~" suara berat seorang namja memanggil Hyein. Yeoja itu lalu berbalik

"Park Chanyeol?!" Pekik Hyein "annyeong chagiya" sapa Chanyeol yang notabenenya adalah namjachingu Hyein

"Kapan kau pulang dari Inggris?" Tanya Ririn

"Kemarin~" jawab Chanyeol

"aku sangat merindukanmu!" Hyein lalu memeluk Chanyeol erat "wow, lebih baik aku pergi" Ririn melambaikan tangannya lalu berjalan meninggalkan sepasang kekasih tersebut.

Ririn berjalan menuju kelasnya. Yeoja itu mengintip dari luar jendela, kelasnya masih terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa orang di dalam sana.

"Hhhh ya sudalah aku bisa tidur sejenak" gumam Ririn lalu berjalan memasuki kelasnya.

Ririn menelungkupkan kepalanya ke atas meja.

"Rin-ah" panggil seorang namja

"Hm?" Jawab Ririn pelan "kau jangan tidur, aku kesepian" ujar Kai sembari menatap Ririn. Ririn mengangkat kepalanya lalu menyenderkannya ke dinding

"aku mengantuk" Ririn mengucek matanya "jangan tidur kumohon" pinta Kai "baiklah baiklah, kau ingin apa?" Tanya Ririn lalu menatap Kai sayu "aish kau itu" CHUP! Kai mengecup bibir Ririn. Membuat yeoja itu shock

"Mwoya! Apa yang kau lakukan tadi" Ririn mendorong tubuh Kai "menciummu princess" ujar Kai lalu tersenyum senang. Semua orang yang ada di kelas tsb menatap Ririn aneh

"Dia kenapa?"

"Aneh skali dia berbicara sendiri ckck"

"Dia cantik, tapi sayang aneh"

Orang-orang yang ada di kelas tersebut asyik bergumam satu sama lain. Ririn baru menyadari bahwa ia sedang menjadi bahan pembicaraan di kelasnya.

"Kajja kita keluar" ajak mahasiswa yang ada di dalam kelas Ririn.

Ririn menatap teman-temannya heran

"Kalian mau kemana?" Tanya Ririn bingung "keluar" jawab salah seorang temannya. Ririn mengangguk polos. Kini tinggallah Ririn dan Kai di sana

"Pasti karena aku berbicara nyaring tadi" Ririn mengetuk kepalanya

"Eh, Kau selalu membawa kalung itu kan?" Tanya Kai. Ririn mengangguk "jangan pernah kau pasang ne. Aku takut, Taemin akan mengambilnya" ujar Kai lirih. Ririn mengangguk paham

"Apa kau siap?" Tanya Kai

"Untuk?"

"2 hari lagi. Apa kau gugup?" Tanya Kai. Ririn menggeleng

"Tidak, aku malah tidak sabar. Tapi.. Aku takut bertemu Taemin" ujar Ririn pelan

"wae?" Tanya Kai. Ririn menggeleng

"ntahlah, aku juga bingung" jawab Ririn sembari menghela nafasnya.

"Ah Kai, kau bilang semua hantu pada saat bulan purnama akan berkumpul disuatu tempat kan?"

Kai mengangguk

"sesuai dengan tempat mereka mati dan dimana jasadnya disimpan" jawabnya. Ririn berfikir sejenak

"Berarti pada saat bulan purnama kau..berkumpul di tempat yang pernah ku mimpikan itukan?" Tanya Ririn. Kai mengangguk lagi

"Berarti..jasadmu ada di dalam sana?!" Tanya Ririn antusias

"yap benar skali! Dan kau harus mencarinya di dalam bangunan kerajaan itu" jawab Kai. Ririn mendesah

"Kerajaan? tunggu! Berarti kalungnya?..." Ririn menggantung kata-katanya lalu kemudian tersenyum

"aah.. Aku sudah mulai mengerti sekarang" sambungnya

"Bagus jika kau mengerti, bersiaplah bulan itu akan datang" ujar Kai.

Tiba-tiba Ririn mendengar banyak langkah kaki yang berjalan mendekati kelasnya. Yeoja itu mengerutkan keningnya

"Mollaseo gyosunim, dia sering berbicara sendiri"

"Mungkin dia gila?"

"Akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat dia berbicara sendiri gyosunim"

"Tenang tenang! Aku sudah membawa paranormal untuk memeriksa kelas itu. jadi kalian tak usah khawatir"

Samar-samar Ririn mendengar pembicaraan mahasiswa dan juga dosennya

"Paranormal? Jangan bilang ahjussi itu yang dipanggil" Ririn mengacak rambutnya "mwo?" Tanya Kai "sebaiknya kau pergi hingga besok. Mereka membawa paranormal..lagi" jawab Ririn

"Sepertinya aku akan diintrogasi untuk yang kedua kalinya" Ririn lalu tertawa

"Ani! Aku disini saja"

"Heh! Kau ingin menantang maut hah? Aku menyuruhmu pergi demi kebaikanmu! Aku tidak apa-apa" Ririn tersenyum manis

"kau yakin?"

Ririn mengangguk mantap "sudah pergilah, jangan khawatirkan aku"

Chup! Ririn mengecup bibir Kai untuk yang pertama kalinya.

Kai tersenyum

"baiklah aku pergi. Hati-hati"

Sehabis menyelesaikan kalimatnya Kai pun menghilang.

Kreeekk! Pintu ruangan kelas Ririn berbunyi, tanda pintu tersebut dibuka oleh seseorang.

"Ririn-ah" panggil sang gyosunim "ne gyosunim" sahut Ririn lalu berdiri dan berjalan menghampiri gyosunim

"aku mendengar berita bahwa akhir-akhir ini kau sering bicara sendiri. Apa itu benar?"

"A..."

"Ne! Benar skali gyosunim" sahut seorang mahasiswa. Ririn menatap mahasiswa itu tajam

"Diam! Aku tak bertanya padamu Onew-ssi!" Bentak sang gyosunim. Mahasiswa bernama Onew itu terdiam

"Apa pertanyaan ku tadi benar?" Tanya gyosunim Ririn.

Ririn terdiam sejenak, yeoja itu menatap wajah-wajah yang ada dihadapannya itu satu persatu. Dan benar saja, pria yang menyambangi rumahnya kemarin juga ikut berhadir disana

"Anio gyosunim" jawab Ririn

"Dia bohong" sahut pria itu. Ririn menyipitkan matanya "maaf, ahjussi tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ini" ujar Ririn dingin

"Ikut aku" pria tersebut menarik tangan Ririn paksa "ahh! Ahjussi kau membawaku kemana" pekik Ririn. Pria itu tetap membawa Ririn kesuatu tempat yang sepi.

"Kau bertemu dengannya disini kan?" Tanya pria itu. Ririn mengangguk pelan. "Kau mendapatkan cincin itu dari mana?" Tanya pria itu lagi. Ririn mendesah pelan

"aku tak sengaja mendapatkannya di tumpukan dedaunan, aku kira ini cincin biasa ahjussi" jawab Ririn

Tak lama yeoja itu merasakan bulu kuduknya menaik

"Ada yang datang" gumam pria tersebut

"Bukan.. Dia bukan namja yang sering bersamaku" sahut Ririn. Wush! Seketika Taemin ada di belakang Ririn

"Annyeong Ririn" dengan mudah tangan namja itu mencekik leher Ririn...lagi.

"Akh..ah..jussi! To..long" pekik Ririn yang tubuh sudah terangkat akibat ulah Taemin. Pria itu tercengang, dengan cepat pria itu mengambil kitabnya. Taemin membalikkan telapak tangannya.

Seketika buku itupun terbang

"Kemana Kai hm? Dia tidak menjagamu?" Taemin mempererat genggamannya dileher Ririn. Membuat yeoja itu sangat sulit bernafas "hh..hh..hh" yang terdengar hanya suara nafas Ririn disana

"Jangan ganggu dia! Cepat turunkan dia" pekik pria tersebut "ck! Kau cerewet skali" Taemin menggenggam tangannya, membuat tubuh pria itu terpental beberapa meter dari tempat asalnya.

'Tolong aku Kai! Tolong!' Batin Ririn dalam hati. Pandangan yeoja itu mulai mengabur.

"Hyung!" Seketika Kai sudah berada di belakang Taemin. Kai mengepalkan tangannya, namja itu lalu menarik tangan Taemin lalu membantingnya ke tanah.

"Ahh.." Ririn jatuh begitu saja di atas tanah.

"Jangan pernah ganggu dia hyung!" Kai membanting tubuh Taemin berkali-kali. Pria yang berada tak jauh tadi tubuh Ririn hanya bisa mematung mendengar suara-suara yang ia dengar

"Rin-ssi" pria tua itu lalu bergegas mendatangi Ririn yang sudah terlentang tak berdaya.

"Ck! Percuma kau membantingku seperti ini, tak ada apa-apanya bagiku" ucap Taemin yang kemudian menghilang. Kini Kai lalu menatap Ririn yang sudah tergolek di atas tanah

"Rin-ah!" Kai berpindah tempat ke samping tubuh Ririn, dalam sekejap mata. Pria yang merasakan kehadiran Kai pun menjauh "Rin, bangun" Kai menepuk pipi Ririn.

"Aku pergi dulu" ujar pria itu lalu berjalan pergi. Kai menatap pria itu dingin

"Bangun Rin! Bangun!"

Seorang yeoja tengah asyik berjalan sendirian di sebuah tempat.

Brak!

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu bereinkarnasi Kai! Lebih baik aku yang bereinkarnasi"

"Aku tak akan pernah berhenti menggangu kalian!"

"Percuma hyung! Ririn pasti akan berhasil!"

Dari kejauhan Ririn melihat dua orang namja yang ia kenal sedang berkelahi. Ririn semakin mendekat ke arah kedua namja itu. Tapi tiba-tiba seorang namja melihatnya

"Dia akan mati!"

Namja menyeringai itu lalu menghilang, dan tak lama kemudian namja itu muncul di belakang tubuh Ririn

"Awas Rin!"

CRASH!

Aaaarrggghhhhh!

.

.

TBC...

jangan lupa RnR chingu ^-^.

.

Balasan Review :

**yeyennalida25** : Makasih udah review BebYeol ^.^ . Author Nana yang minta, makanya pendek -_-. lanjutannya panjang sudah.

**Anonymous** : Makasih udah review, ini sudah lanjut loh :)

**sunchi** : Makasih udah Review sama baca :). di sini perannya Kai sebagai hantu -kembarannya Taemin- yang minta bantuan Ririn buat reinkarnasi jadi manusia lagi. ini udah lanjut :)


End file.
